Sandpaw/frost
Fursona In full, Sandpaw is a soft, long-furred ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes. She has a bushy tail, and mane-like fur on her neck. She has a broad chest, and a long flank. On the allegiances, she is listed as a ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes. Personality Sandpaw thinks herself as a kind, sweet and totally not weird person :P. She's quite shy in real life, but is super talktive around friends and family. On the blog Sandpaw is active on the tavern, the games page (her favorite :P), the allegiances chat page and some others. She runs a secret clan called SandClan, which is quite popular. She is active on the wiki and has a Discord account (tag: Sandstone25#7756). How I found warriors My best friend Darkpaw (she's on the blog, but inactive), old me about warriors. She made a few and we started roleplaying them. Darkpaw then asked me if I could read them. I agreed, and my mom bought POT collection. How I found BlogClan I was looking on warriors wiki's pages. One of the cliffnotes said: 'Revealed on Kate's blog'. I clicked on the link. It led me to BlogClan. I started reading articles, looking at the allegiances and stuff. I joined straight away. Trailing Stars Sandpaw is not in Trailing Stars. Friends Please add yourself! BlogClan Friends Crystie ❤ Bluebell Smokepaw Navy Shadow (Shadowpaw/moon) Aster (Asterflame) Spidersong Gingie (Gingerpaw/frost) Flighty ( Cheetahpaw/Cheetahflight ��) Fallen (Fallenshadows) Cheetah :) Darky Astie (Asterstorm) Cloudy <3 Real Life Friends Darkpaw/flight, who's a BlogClanner, but is inactive. Rubypaw/tail, she is my best friend at school, she going to help me make my warriors scratch movie. Sunpaw/fire, she's also my best friend, she loves potatoes and supports the Potato Foundation. She likes YouTube, Fnaf and Roblox. Villagerkit/boat, my annoying little brother. He's on blog, but is super inactive. Blossompaw/sky, another friend, she knows warriors but doesn't read them. Mistypaw/song, One of my friends I met when I was 4 years old. Riverkit/tail, Darkpaw's little sister. Weedpaw/smoke, A weird dude who I'm not really friends with :P Say something Say something nice about Sandpaw. Sandy is AWESOME and so kind. The BEST BlogClanner and the best SandClan leader! -Smoke Sandy is SUPER awesome and amazing. She is my best friend, the best BlogClanner and SandClanner!!! I love to play her games!!!:D" - Crystie Sandy is awesome! ~ Navy Sandy is amazing! She is active and kind and ready to welcome all new BlogClanners! AND SANDY IS THE BEST MINECRAFT AND POTATO CAT EVEEEEEER :D -Shadow Sandy is great she is very nice and kind-Bluebell BEST �������������������� - Squirrelpaw Sandy is super sweet and always nice to everyone and I am terrible at working the wiki, and she's one of the nicest people I think I've ever met, always there to help - Maple Sandy is my bf, she's funny, kind, helpful, and is always the potato girl!!! ( and herbronie girl!) ������ Quotes "Yee" "There were no toms in SandClan because they were killed in battle." ~ Sandstar in SandClan's Decision, chapter 3 "I HAVE TOOK OVER RECENT PURRS! MWHAAA!!!" ~ Sandy about taking over recent purrs on the tavern "*Herobrine dabs*" ~ Sandy reacting to Shadow's comment on the games page "By the way, I-...LOVE POTATOES!" ~ Sandy about potatoes on the games page "Not you... Whatever. I LIKE ALL POTATOES!" ~ Sandy replying to Potato on the games page "Rip those potatoes..." ~ Sandy to Astie on the Potato Foundation Page "Anyone like my profile pic?" ~ Sandy asking on her page "Let's do the '95th comment' thing :P" ~ Sandy on her comment page "I'm an apprentice. YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" ~ Sandy when she becomes an apprentice "OMSC THAT'S PURR-FECT! THANKS ASTIE!<3<3<3" ~ Sandy reacting to a new picture on the Potato Foundation "I like potatoes." ~ Sandy's past siggie "#POTATOES4LIFE" ~ Sandy's past siggie "why do you think everything is interesting?" ~ Darky to Sandy in real life "I SHIP HEROBRINE AND POTATOES POTATOBRINE" ~ Sandy on the tavern Ships Sandy x Crystie=Candy Sandy x Shadow=Shandy Sandy x Bluebell=Sandbell Sandy x Smoke=Soke Sandy x BlogClan=SandClan :P Sandy x Darky=Sarnky Sandy x Flighty=Flandy Sandy x cringe=Sainge Sandy x warriors=Sarriors Sandy x Potatoes=Sandtato Sandy x Potatobrine=Sandtatobrine Trivia * She lives in NSW, Australia * Her birthday is on April 25. * She has a BlogClanner brother called Villagerkit! * Her clanniversary September 9 2018 * She joined the wiki on November 3 2018 * She started reading warriors in November 2017 * She had two lovebirds and a rainbow lorikeet, but the lovebirds died and gave the lorikeet away. Their warrior names are Jewelheart, Bluespirit and Lugialeap. * She also has a pet plant: Leafy. * Her favorite foods are pizza, meat pies, sushi, cereal and more. * She is LAZY oof. * She is active (kinda). * She is also on scratch (Sandy_Sandstone), GrassClan wiki and Minecraft (Sandstone25). * Her favourite mobs in minecraft are creepers and enderman. * Her favorite warrior cat characters are Hollyleaf, Gray Wing, Turtle Tail, Twigbranch and more. * Her least favorite warrior cats are Brokenstar, Thistleclaw, Tigerstar, Darktail and more. * Her favourite warrior cat book series is Dawn of the clans, A vision of shadows and Power of three. * She plays piano yeet. * She has written a fanfic called Ivylight's journey, but she was lazy so she stopped writing it. After that, she wrote a fanfic called Scorchstar's find. After she finished that, she's now writing Orangeflame's lie. But decided to write Morphed. Then cancelled it. She cancelled many fanfic and is currently writing Flamedance's Secret. * She drew many fursonas including Crystie, Bluebell, Shadow, Squirrel, Kat and more. * She loves using emojis on BlogClan. * She runs a secret clan called SandClan. * She ran a SandClan gathering but no one joined (probably they were busy :P) * She was inactive last year for a month. * I like potatoes. * She is unpopular at her school :(. * She will be an apprentice soon, yay :D * Her best friend on the blog is amazing Crystie! * She has been shipped with Crystie, Shadow, Bluebell, Flighty, and Smoke <3 * She knows how to code (I can code your page) * She runs the Potato Foundation (please join) * She is Korean Fanfictions Solo: *vylight's journey (cancelled) *Scorchstar's Find (finished) *Orangeflame's Lie (cancelled) *Morphed (cancelled) *Rose Thorn's Help (cancelled) *MLG StarClan (finished) *Blackpelt's Life (In progress) *Flamedance's Secret (Planned) With others: *SandClan's Decision (In progress, writing with SandClanners) *Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors (with Astie, Crystie and others) Signature Sandstone Gallery Crystie by Sandy.jpg|Crystie Birchstar by Sandy.JPG|Birchstar (clan builder leader) Bluebell by Sandy.JPG|Bluebell Christmas Crystie by Sandy.JPG|Christmas Crystie Bluebell by Sandy.PNG|Bluebell (again) crazyness.JPG|Blackpelt (OC) Crystie by Sandy2.JPG|Crystie Kat by Sandy.PNG|Kat Pusheen-christmas.JPG|Pusheen Sandy by me.JPG|myself Shadow by Sandy.JPG|Shadow Smokepaw by Sandy.PNG|Smoke Squirrel by Sandy.JPG|Squirrel Thunderkit's fursona by Sandy!.PNG|Thunderkit What I drew :P What others drew :P Screenshot 2019-02-06 at 5.49.21 PM.png|by Flighty Spring Festival Crystie and Sandy.png|by Crystie Spring Festival Sandy.jpg|by Crystie F5BBF586-DF19-470A-BD14-A05EAD9122D5.jpeg|by Squirrel Christmas_Sandy2.jpg|by Crystie Sandy000.JPG|by Maple Sandy by Bluebell.jpg|by Bluebell Lugia vs Jewel & Blue.PNG Nooooooooo! The JewelXBlue ship is ruined!.PNG Hello Jewel!.PNG 20170506 143537.jpg LugiaROLLxD;D.PNG IheartLugia.PNG Coding by me Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped Category:Fading Futures Roleplay